The study of welding and cutting arc phenomena, involves the observation of both voltage and current signals having periods of milliseconds to seconds, or even micro-seconds. One way of monitoring these signals involves the use of high speed photography, and another is the use of oscillograms. The limitations inherent in the observation techniques and the difficulties in analysing the resulting data, make it difficult to provide a weld quality measurement in real time.